French Pat. No. 2,515,174 to Roussel-UCLAF, published Apr. 29, 1983, discloses triglycerides of formula: ##STR2## wherein R is an acyl radical of a polyunsaturated fatty acid containing 18 to 22 carbon atoms and n is from 2 to 16. Examples of suitable R groups include those derived from alpha--and gamma--linolenic acid. Preferred values for n include 6 or 10, i.e., octanoyl and dodecanoyl. These triglycerides are useful for supplying polyunsaturated fatty acids in the treatment of fat digestion problems, metabolic disease, etc., and can be formulated in pharmaceutical compositions for oral and parenteral administration.
Babayan, "Medium Chain Length Fatty Acid Esters and Their Medical and Nutritional Applications," J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc., Vol. 58, (1981), pp. 49A-51A, suggests the use of lipids based on medium-chain triglycerides and linoleate in varying ratios for intravenous feeding solutions.